


A stolen moment

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x12, F/F, First Time, POV Third Person, POV Waverly Earp, PWP, Smut, soft, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: "Nicole’s lips on hers are warm, and soft, and there’s a sweetness to it, to her taste... but also to the moment. To the way her hand applies pressure to her lower back, and then fits itself to the curve of her waist. And it’s a simple movement -- it’s just her waist, for christ’s sake, but she feels it between her thighs."What if Willa hadn't interrupted Waverly and Nicole in 1x12?





	A stolen moment

Nicole’s lips on hers are warm, and soft, and there’s a sweetness to it, to her taste... but also to the moment. To the way her hand applies pressure to her lower back and then fits itself to the curve of her waist. And it’s a simple movement -- it’s just her waist, for christ’s sake, but she feels it between her thighs.

They haven’t done this before. Well, they have done  _this_ before. The kissing and touching over clothes, and even under clothes sometimes, some places. But they haven’t done what Waverly thinks they’re going to do today. And Waverly wants to.  _God_ , she wants to- she finds purchase of Nicole’s sweater, the back of her fingers meeting soft skin that quivers with the contact right before the clothing is pulled up and off.

She brushes aside a couple of strands of red hair that fall on Nicole’s face and guides her back into the kiss. She loses her own shirt somehow -- she didn’t feel her lips part from Nicole’s, but they must have.

Waverly holds Nicole closer, her kissing growing more urgent. She needs it to be dirtier, needs to be inside Nicole.  _Mmgh._ The thought alone makes her clench. She spreads her thighs further, moving to straddle Nicole. The move gains her a few inches on her lover and everything now seems to earn a response from the nerve endings of her sex. She is instantly grinding on Nicole’s lap, Nicole’s hands squeezing the inside of her thighs. Waverly could come from this alone. She groans again and bites Nicole’s lower lip before pushing her tongue into her mouth and it’s not hypothetical anymore, she will come from this alone.

Nicole’s right hand moves from squeezing her thigh to her ass to cupping her from behind and she’s groaning again, it’s  _so good._ Waverly bites Nicole’s jawline as her hips work her closer and closer and Nicole’s hand applies pressure to her clit and then lower, to her entrance and then ass, grabbing and squeezing possessively.

She clenches suddenly, her thighs locking around Nicole's hips. She can feel warm wetness running past her lower lips. The discomfort of her ruined underwear pressing against her doesn't really register as she comes good and in waves, every roll of her hips peaking again a little bit of the fading pleasure. Quivers still run through her core, and she feels like swallowing Nicole -- her mouth works on Nicole’s neck with little restraint, leaving purple marks on pale skin.

A hiss and a grumble sound by her ear and she feels the vibration on her lips.

“You’re sucking too hard, baby.”

Waverly softens her love bites, gaining a little more control over her body and losing strength in her loosened muscles. The vicious kisses gradually become brushes of lips and tongue on bruised skin.

A voiceless _sorry_ is whispered, answered only by Nicole’s arms holding her tighter and closer, Waverly melting further into the embrace.

She feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes... we will never be over them. 1x12 is one of those.


End file.
